


i’ve been a bad girl, daddy

by lacylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut Louis, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Couch Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Frat Boy Harry, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Humiliation, Knotting, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Name-Calling, Nerd Louis, Omega Louis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, standing while fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacylou/pseuds/lacylou
Summary: based on this prompt.





	i’ve been a bad girl, daddy

“Lou, you wanna come with me?” Harry asks.

Louis is typing on his laptop, trying to finish his final paper. “I have to wrap this up, Harry. I’m sorry.” he sounds tired and he _looks_ tired, eyes a bit droopy.

“I think you need a little break, baby. You’ve been on that thing for three hours.” Harry stalks over to his boyfriend, sitting beside him. “Promise me you’ll at least have a nap, or maybe do something that’ll make you loosen up and relax.” He holds Louis’ tiny hand in his, kissing the back of it.

Louis sighs, but smiles at him gratefully. “I promise.” he pecks Harry’s cheek, then pats it lightly. “Now go on, make your guns even bigger or something.” Harry grins, “Of course, little one.”

 

*

 

Even before Harry reaches the door to their dorm later that night, he could smell it. Slick. And not just anyone’s, his omega’s — _Louis’_ — slick. He’s standing right in front of their door as he tries to keep himself calm.

His senses are going into overdrive while he wipes the sweat off of himself, a result from an intense work out at the gym with some of his frat brothers. His cock is already hardening, too.

He unlocks the door, steps in and closes it quickly. He breathes deeply, knows things are about to get wild. Probably in a minute.

He tosses his face towel, not really caring where it landed. He has more important matters to take care of right now. The smell is just so much, he looks to their couch and —

Louis is on his belly, face down ass up, fingering himself. And even if Harry expected him to be naked, he was pleasantly surprised to find him wearing Harry’s jersey.

Fuck.

“Alpha,” Louis moans, fingers fucking in deeper.

“Omega,” Harry says, his voice going octaves lower.

At the sound of his alpha’s voice, Louis turns his head slightly to look at him, “Please.” Fuck, he's so fucked. He’s still wearing his glasses, and they’re sliding off his nose. Harry starts to rid himself of his clothes. “Please what, baby?”

Louis whines, “Please fuck me, alpha.”

Harry kneels right behind him. “Stop fingering yourself.” Louis makes a pained nose, but doesn’t protest. He obeys and instead pushes himself up on all fours, ready for whatever Harry’s going to give him.

“You’ve been a bad boy, fucking yourself without my permission. Did you touch yourself too?” Silence is Louis’ answer, and he knows. “Bad, bad boy. Why did you do that, sweets?” Louis tears up, overwhelmed.

“I’m sorry, alpha. So sorry. But… but you told me I should do something to make myself relax.” Harry raises his brows, “To loosen up, huh? Took it quite literally, didn’t you, honey?” Louis nods, “Really wanted to get fucked.”

Harry clicks his tongue. “Yeah? What were you thinking of while you were being naughty, hm? While you were fucking yourself as roughly as possible with just your fingers?” He stares at Louis’ gaping hole, stroking his rock hard cock at the obscene view.

Louis wiggles his ass, “Was thinking of you, alpha.” Harry spanks his asscheek as he strokes himself faster, “Were you, now? You want my alpha cock fucking that slutty hole, don’t you?” Louis whimpers, “Yes, alpha, yes—” Harry cuts him off, “Say it. Say that you want it.”

“I want your big alpha cock fucking my slutty hole.” Louis gasps, “Please, please fuck me, alpha. Want your big dick inside me, want your knot.” Tears are staining his cheeks and it only makes Harry want to wreck him even more.

“Yeah, gonna fuck you, mess you up — wreck you on my cock. Gonna take my knot, slut?” Harry says nonchalantly, slapping his dick on Louis’ wet hole. “Yes, alpha, gonna take your knot—” And suddenly, Harry’s entire cock is inside him.

“Fuck! Alpha!” Louis moans loudly, trying to fuck himself back on Harry’s dick. “Yeah, yeah, fuck me, _oh,_ right there! Harry!” His alpha’s thrusting into him wildly, and it’s almost too much to handle. At this point, his glasses have completely fallen off.

Harry smirks, “God, you’re such a cockslut. Would let anyone fuck you as long as they had a cock,” his hips move quicker, “Knotslut too, such a whore for knots, yeah? What if I had my frat brothers with me when I came in here, hm? You’d let them fuck you while you suck my cock.” Louis cries, “Only wanna get fucked by you, alpha. Only you. Always you.”

Harry groans, “Shit. What a good boy. Only my omega. I’m the only one who gets to see you so desperate for it, only one who can wreck you like this.” Louis can feel every inch of Harry inside him, can even feel Harry’s balls slapping against his ass.

Louis wails, “Only yours. Love you, love your cock.” Harry spreads his asscheeks, watching himself slide in and out of his omega’s hole. “Tell me how much you love this, how much you love when I use you just so I could cum.” Harry demands.

“I love it so much, love when you fuck me however you like, love when you fuck me so hard,” Louis babbles. Harry abruptly pulls out, flips Louis over and picks him up by his thighs while he stands. He kisses him harshly and slides Louis back onto his dick. “Alpha! Oh my god! Yes, fuck me just like that, oh fuck!” 

It’s so hot and raw, seeing Louis like this. Losing his mind because his alpha’s fucking him so well, so good. “Fuck yeah, you’re so gorgeous. Look at you,” he murmurs reverently, noticing how Louis’ eyes are glazed over with lust and want. 

“Gonna cum for me, pup? Know you will cause you’re such a good boy for me.” He’s fucking up into Louis so intensely and roughly, gripping his ass hard — sometimes spanking the flesh as he bounces Louis on his cock.

“Alpha! _Ah, ah, ah,_ I’m gonna cum, let me cum—” Harry gives a particularly powerful thrust, “Cum,” and at that, Louis’ body seizes. He screams as his vision whites out, cumming hard between them.

“Shit, baby, c’mon. I’m so fucking close. Gonna knot you. Tighten yourself around my cock, pup. Make your alpha cum.” And Louis does. Louis clenches down on his dick and Harry bites their bond mark as he cums forcefully.

“Fucking hell,” Harry growls, pushing his cock as deep as it can go as he feels it pulse and expand. His knot is forming at a fast pace and he never wants to pull out.

Louis feels Harry’s thick, creamy cum overflowing inside him, and he feels it dripping out of his hole, too. “Alpha,” he says, spaced out. “Omega,” Harry whispers, acknowledging him. He sits back down on the couch carefully so as not to hurt Louis and himself.

“Let me suck your cock.” Louis nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck. Harry shakes his head and smiles fondly, “After my knot goes down, baby. You can have it.” Louis tries to cuddle even closer, “Really?” Harry kisses his temple, “Yes, little one.”

 

*

 

They end up sleeping for about half an hour.

Harry wakes up by feeling his cock getting suckled. He looks down, and of course, Louis is on his knees, sucking Harry’s dick like his life depends on it.

“Baby,” Louis licks the head and pulls off with a _pop._ He grips Harry’s large cock in his hand, pumping it hard as he stares at it, mouth watering. He glances at Harry. “Hi, alpha. Fuck my mouth, please.” Harry tilts his head lazily, “So polite.” He does as Louis wishes, grabbing Louis’ hair and forcing him down his dick.

Louis takes him like a champ, as always. “Look at me.” He follows Harry’s orders, his eyes meeting with Harry’s as he sucks and slurps at his dick. It goes on for a good five minutes. When he removes his cock from Louis’ mouth, Louis is about to complain. But he doesn’t because Harry’s jacking himself off, so incredibly turn on by how much Louis loves to suck his dick.

Louis watches, his prick fattening up at the sight. 

“You really are a whore.” Harry mutters, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Louis’ tongue darts out to wet his lips, “C’mon big boy, cum on my face. Make a mess, want everyone to know I’m your bitch and your whore, and that I love it.”

He opens his mouth, waiting. Harry jacks himself off rapidly, smacking his cock on Louis’ warm, inviting tongue and groans, “ _Oh_ , yeah. Fuck, take my cum, slut.” He cums and makes a mess of Louis’ face, cock oversensitive from their fucking earlier.

Louis feels his cock shooting his big load onto his face, his hot, white liquid sticking all over him. He feels his own dick twitch and cum right after. “With me, if you act like a slut you get treated like one, and you’re gonna look like one too, right?” Louis nods, “Yes, alpha.” Harry leans back, “Swallow my cum.” Louis drags two fingers across his cheek, feeling the mess Harry made and sucks it into his mouth, swallowing.

Harry pulls him back into his lap and kisses him tenderly, “I love you, Lou.” Louis smiles, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> rip i'm sorry


End file.
